Tourist for a Day
by High Horse
Summary: Events following Vampire Weekend lead to a diversion


**Tuesday Tourist**

**Summary: **What happens after Kate leaves Castle's Halloween party

**Rating: **T= PG 13

**Spoilers: **Anything aired through Season 2 (USA) is fair game. Begins at the end of Vampire Weekend (ep 2.6)

**A/N: **I am into angst.

**Disclaimer: **ABC holds the power and the rights to the Castle. No harm is intended.

* * *

Beckett turned on her heels and headed for the door. She had had enough of this costume party.

Lanie had been watching the scene unfold. She couldn't understand why these two friends of hers kept torturing each other. She was able to close the gap to Rick and hold her hand out to stop him.

"Let her go," she said.

Lanie stepped out the front door of the apartment and took off after Beckett. She did not need to go far. Kate Beckett was cooling her jets while she waited for the elevator. Lanie stepped in to the elevator and rode down to the lobby, not saying a word. Her cat costume drew a few looks from the others in the lobby, but she didn't notice.

"I need a few minutes of your time," she told Kate, and steered her to the quiet sitting area near the large glowing fireplace.

Lanie spoke in her calm professional voice despite the fact that she was utterly confused by her friend's actions.

"Why did you bother attending Rick's costume party? You didn't really come in costume and you are in no mood to party. What gives?"

Kate was tired. She slumped in the overstuffed chair and then glanced at Lanie. It had been a long week and an longer month. She had no excuses.

Lanie tried again, coaxing her friend to open up about the strange war with Rick Castle. When Kate did not respond, Lanie headed over to the concierge desk and asked for Koko to call a cab for her friend. Lanie waited with Kate until she saw her to the cab and then returned to the party.

Rick pounced on Lanie as soon as she returned.

Lanie explained that Kate was exhausted and had taken a cab home. "Kate is a workaholic, although you already know that," said Lanie. "She used to enjoy spending her days off playing the role of NYC tourist". She said it gave her a fresh perspective on the city when all she saw by day was the dark underbelly. She hasn't made time for it lately."

"Why not?" asked Rick.

"I really don't know. For the past year, she has focused on her cases and been more than a bit distracted by the presence of a certain writer. She probably just doesn't have the energy anymore."

Lanie returned to the party, much to the delight of several young men, while Castle stewed over a ghastly party drink. He would call her. It would take about twenty minutes for her to get home. He stalked off to find his daughter.

Her phone rang soon after she arrived home. Kate was no longer surprised by calls at all hours of the day or night. It came with the job. Then she saw "Castle" on her caller id and knew that it wasn't work calling.

"Edgar Allen Poe, to what do I owe this honor?", asked Kate.

"I just wanted to ensure that you got home safely," replied Rick.

"What made you think I was going home?"

Rick winced for a moment and then said, "Lanie told me that is where you were headed."

"I am fine. Was there anything else?"

Rick stammered, clearly off his game. "Did you like my costume?"

"Poe was authentic, but nothing to get hot about."

"What?" asked Rick.

"Well, you kept pointing out slutty nurse costumes and I am sure you pictured me is some type of sexy diva costume, so turnabout is fair play."

"I was going to come as a space cowboy, but Alexis said it was passe. Did you have any requests?"

"Halloween is over Castle. Wait until next year."

"Come on Kate, share a little."

"Oh, all right, if you must know, I think firefighters are the hottest."

"Good night Castle."

"Good night Beckett."

The line went dead and both the detective and the author were left to their thoughts.

Only Rick Castle's were interrupted by a rousing conga line circling his living room.

Sunday morning, Rick lay in bed thinking about a comment Lanie had made in passing at the party. Every member of law enforcement needs some form of escape or diversion. Rick's whole life seemed like a fun escape, but Kate did not have the same outlook. She was off on Tuesdays and Sundays. Maybe Tuesdays could work as her escape day. He thought about tourist options in New York City. He wondered if she had done everything already. He hoped not.

Kate woke up on Sunday thinking about the week ahead. She had promised to have dinner with her dad tonight. Tuesday morning she had a hair appointment. She had two open cases and several reports and appraisals to write. It might be a slow week for Castle to observe, but he did not seem to mind watching her do paperwork. That was weird.

Across the park, Castle was fast at work on the internet. He found the bus schedule and printed off tickets for the downtown tour. Now, he needed a story or a reason to get Kate to say yes to his plan.. Actually, he just needed timing. If he asked her sometime on Monday, she would have less time to back out.

Monday afternoon, Kate needed to interview a witness in Great Plains. Rick had arrived around 11 am and seemed enthralled watching Kate write Ryan's appraisal. She did not share any of the comments with him, but he would be sure to tease Ryan the next time he saw him. Kate motioned to Castle as if he were going to just sit in the station house for the rest of the day and he raced to catch up with her. This drive would be perfect. He would wait until they were headed home and then see if she could help him out for a few hours in the afternoon. He was prepared to use any bait needed to get her to say yes. It turned out to be easier than he dreamed.

They were stuck in traffic coming back to the station.

"Beckett, are you still off tomorrow?"

"Yes, Castle, you know I am."

"Do you have any plans?" he asked

"Not that I am telling you.....why?"

"I have some projects downtown and I was hoping you might come with me, just for a change of pace."

Kate explained that she had an appointment in the morning.

"We can go anytime during the day. It will probably take a couple of hours and involve some walking, but I would really appreciate it if you would join me."

Against her better judgement, Kate said OK. She said she would be home around 11 or 11:30 in the morning and that she would call Castle when she was available. Then she dropped the topic.

Rick was a bit confused. He thought she would go all detective on him with questions, but she seemed more tired than usual and so he just let it go. All the while, he planned out the day in his mind. He thought he might even write a chapter about it tonight, just to think through it all.

Beckett called Castle around 11 am. He was at her door in fifteen minutes.

"You look great," he commented as they left her building.

"Thanks," she replied.

They caught a cab which dropped them off about a block from the bus station. They walked to a ticket booth where Castle exchanged his online tickets for hopper passes which would allow them to get on and off the big red busses for the rest of the day.

Castle led Kate to the bus marked "DOWNTOWN" and asked if they could sit up top. She nodded and Castle placed his hand against her back as they headed up the stairs. There were only four other couples on the top section of the bus. The seats were padded better than Kate remembered from trips with her parents. She also noted that the company had installed better heaters and sound systems. As the bus left the station, she turned to Castle.

"I thought you had some projects to visit?" she said.

"Actually, you are the project," he replied.

"Lanie told me that you used to like to play tourist on your days off. I know I have been monopolizing your time at work, so I thought I could at least give you a fun outlet on your day off."

Kate wanted to be mad, but she was too surprised to speak. She sat back on the bus seat and looked up to see the skyline of the city she loved. She would see what Castle had planned and reserve judgement for now.

At the next stop, a couple climbed to the upper deck. The wife smiled at Castle and began bickering with her husband. "He looks famous," she said, "I think he is a writer."

"You think everyone looks famous," he said with a smile. The man's voice had a teasing ring to it.

"Ask him....ask him....ask him if he is Rick Castle," she pleaded.

Of course, Beckett and Castle had overheard this whole conversation and so Kate leaned across the aisle at the couple and smiled. Kate told them they were right and offered to take a picture of Castle with the two of them.

Castle and Beckett got off the bus in Greenwich Village and walked a few blocks to a small cafe. Although Castle had carefully scripted the entire outing, he tried to be spontaneous. They chatted over lunch and cocktails, actually enjoying each other's company. They headed in a large loop past a park on their way to catch the next bus. The afternoon sun kept them warm on the top level of the bus as they headed further downtown. Castle asked if Kate would she would like to stretch her legs at the Battery Park stop. She just smiled.

This was the most relaxed Castle had seen her. No, not relaxed. But Kate's guard was definitely lower than when she was at work. He imagined where she had her off duty weapon. His mind snapped back to reality when he felt her grab his hand as they climbed off the bus. She was gently tugging him toward the path to the shoreline. Hand in hand, they walked the path. They didn't speak. A warm gusty wind was blowing through off the river, stirring the flags throughout the park. The day gave them a clear view of the Statue of Liberty. Throngs of tourists headed for the ferry boats, but Castle slowed as Kate pulled him to a park bench. She took both of his hands in hers and thanked him for sharing his day off with her.

"Can I pay my way?" she asked.

"Don' be silly," he said, "this was my idea and it was my pleasure."

They sat on the bench for what seemed hours before taking the bus back uptown. Castle hailed a cab once they returned to the bus station. He asked that the cabbie drop them about four blocks from her apartment. Kate shot him a sideways glance but he just smiled. As they climbed out of the cab, he took her hand. They walked towards her apartment, enjoying their time together.

"Can we do this again sometime soon?" he asked.

"I have time on most Tuesdays," replied Kate.

"Next Tuesday it is," he said.

The entire date had only lasted five hours, yet it seemed like a year long reprieve to Kate.


End file.
